Chur
Story He was borned as a orphan then raised by the Grandmaster of assassins to become an assassin. He then grew up to became an infamous assassin of the League of Assassins. After years of mistreatment from the Grandmaster, he began his own little investigation where he found out the the league of assassins are the ones responsible for the death of his parents. After learning the truth he killed the grandmaster and all who stood in his way but was then approached by Professor Iroko where he reveal that he is the last of his kind & some mysterious power that a Uryacabra like himself possessed and that this is bigger than the grandmaster who was only following orders from the Alien Lord Azizas plus he would need an army to take him down so he took over the league of Assassins as it's new grandmaster. As the New Grandmaster of the League, he waged war against the Alien Lord but got Tigershark on his back and became the most wanted person in the universe. Appearance He is a gray skinned, red eyed, pointed ears, razor sharped fanged alien mercenary. As the grandmaster he worn the ceremonial robe and mask of the previous grandmasters. As a Uryacabra, he was razor spiked, gray scaly skinned and red eyed Personality He has no mercy for his targets and their allies or families. He has great hate for butt kissers, back stabbers and especially for liars. Characteristics He is a merciless, soulless and emotionless assassin that does not respect no one not even in himself Powers *'Chupacabra Physiology': he had traits that were similar to a chupacabra **'Bone Spike Protrusion': He was able create quills out of his body and project them against his intended target which would cause his opponents to konck out ***'Claw Retraction': He was able retract his claws out of hand at his wish **'Hypnosis': This is his prominent ability to control with his red eyes. **'Camouflage': He could blend in with his surroundings. **'Reactive Adaption': He could adapt to any environment he was in. **'Hollow Structure ': He had an hoolow structure that made him faster, lighter and able to go through narrow obstacles. *'Telepathy': This was a common ability among aliens which was use to communicate with all aliens. *'Enhanced Condition': His capabilities are at peak condition. *'Enhanced intelligence': He displayed extreme cleverness and wisdom. *'Cosmic manipulation': He was able to manipulate the cosmic forces easily. *'Convertion': He was able convert a being into a Uryacabra through his bite, claws or eyes. Abilities *'Master Tracker': He was a master at finding people or things. *'Master Assassin': He could assassinate the most protected person day agos without anyone knowing that he is dead, who killed him or how was he killed. *'Combat Expert': He was a expert at various types of alien fighting style. Weapons *'Long Blade': He hand a blade that covered his hand that increase his accuracy, capabilities and powers tenfold which was stolen from the previous grandmaster. Category:Alien Category:Warrior Category:Assassin Category:Monster Category:Property of Juneran Category:Anti-Villian Category:Juneran Universe Category:Anti-Kar'sh Alliance Category:Sentient Category:LOA